villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trix
Icy, Darcy and Stormy, also known collectively as The Trix, are the overall main antagonists in the series Winx Club. They are known as the "Senior Witches", or more commonly, just "The Witches", in the English version. They consist of three adult witches named Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The Trix are the main antagonists in Seasons 1 and 6, the secondary antagonists in Seasons 2, 3, and 5 (as well as Magical Adventure), and return as the Bigger Bads and final antagonists in Season 7. They do not appear physically in season 4. The Trix are the descendants of the Ancestral Witches (Three Ancient Witches in the 4Kids version) who destroyed Bloom's home planet, Domino (Sparks 'in the 4Kids version), and created Valtor ('Baltor in the 4Kids version). It is debatable if the Trix are actual biological sisters or not. But they call each other sisters in some cases. History At the beginning of the first season, the Trix seemed to be more powerful than the Winx Club (with the exception of Bloom), as seen in the episode Spelled where they were able to get the better of the fight, and would have won had Bloom not intervened. For most of the first season, they attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches until they are all expelled after they created the Nightmare Monster in the episode The Nightmare Monster that failed to accomplish its purpose. The Trix stole the Dragonfire and summoned the Army of Darkness/Army of Decay to take over the realm of Magix, but Bloom defeated Icy with her dragon fire while the other Winx defeated Darcy and Stormy. For the next two seasons they had powerful allies. After being sent to Lightrock Monastery, in the second season it was the infamous Lord Darkar who released them and gave them their Gloomix to increase their power. Darkar double-crossed the Trix in the end before he was killed and they were imprisoned in the Omega Dimension. In the third season, they joined up with Valtor and the three witches competed for his affections, before finally leaving him when he assumed his original, demon-like form and lost all the spells he had stolen when he was fighting Bloom in the 25th episode. Afterward they are sent back to Lightrock Monastery. They returned again in the second movie, where they sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only evil magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the branch of the Tree of Life which the Ancestresses gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to help the Ancestral Witches in exchange for their sparing his kingdom. There, the Trix and their Ancestresses were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical branch. Finding the Trix too weak to defeat the Winx Club, the Ancestresses try to possess the Trix, but they attempt to flee as the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy-Belladone. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestresses from the bodies of the Trix. The Great Dragon's power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her fiends fly around them and tease them. Powers & Abilites Gloomix The Witches' Gloomix is a plot element. The Gloomix takes the form of a glowing necklace or wrist cuff with a single gem on the end. The Trix receive the Gloomix from Lord Darkar, and use it. So far, the only known witches to earn this are Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. At the end of Season 2, when Darkar betrays the Trix and sends them to Oblivion, they merge together into the Mega Trix and three more Gloomix can be seen on them: a yellow zone and two green leg bracelets. Gloomix is the witch version of Charmix, given to them by Lord Darkar an dit makes them more powerful. However, while the Fairies obtain their Charmix naturally as the second level of their magical progress, it has not been precised whether other witches can also have a Gloomix or if only Lord Darkar can give one to a witch. Shorly after Darkar's defeat (possibly within a week, since the end of year party occurred in the last episode of Season 2, and the Winx were already packing for vacations in the first episode of Season 3), the Trix were captured in Realix by the authorities of Magix and sent into the Omega Dimension, and the Gloomix had completely disappeared, perhaps since Lord Darkar, who had created them, had been destroyed. Gallery Icy_Witch_1.jpg|Icy Darcy_Witch.jpg|Darcy Stormy_Witch.jpg|Stormy TrixSLK.png|The Trix's appearance in Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom 19rt54.jpg|Trix appears in Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss WinX_Club_VHS_6.gif 408355_1272769069783_425_300.jpg 761a06870de4fefc99c02db4f6270b12.jpg Trix's Normal Clothes.jpg Trix_S7.png Stormy's Attack.png Trix's Gloomix power.png Trix.jpeg|Live Action Trix Gloomix_combined.jpg|Megatrix Trix_Disenchantix.jpg|The Trix in Disenchantix form Trix_Dark_Sirenix.png|The Trix are given the Dark Sirenix powers by Tritannus Trix_Dark_Witch.png|The Trix in Dark Witch form Trivia *As Season 3 is the final season of the 4Kids version, and Season 4 (in which they are not present) is the final season of the RAI English version, in both versions the Trix's final fate is to be imprisoned at Lightrock. Any returns after are exclusive to the Italian and Nickelodeon versions. **In a similar way, as Season 6 is the final season of the Nickelodeon version of the Englisg dub, the Trix's final fate is to be trapped forever in the Legendarium after the latter was locked by Selina. Any returns after are exclusive to the Italitan version. *The Trix may have been partly inspired by Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle from G1 of My Little Pony, who are three witches who love everything to be dark and gloomy (though this is more apparent in the 4Kids version). The Army of Darkness could be a counterpart to the Smooze, while likely being named after the Evil Dead film of the same name, and being raised by a book similar to the Necronomicon (though it is called the Army of Decay in the 4Kids version). *The Trix were most directly inspired by Bellatrix Lestrange: They are both sadistic witches, their outfits are similar, and their love for Valtor can be compared to Bellatrix's love for Valtor's inspiration, Lord Voldemort. Also, the name "Trix" is the last four letters in Bellatrix's name. *They share their name with a cereal, although their name is likely more intended to resemble the word "Tricks" combined with names of transformations or powers often ending in "ix". *They are the only main villains to physically appear in more than one season and they've had a large impact on the series, plus they're the arch-enemies of the Winx Club; consequently, they are the overall main antagonists of the franchise. All other main villains died in their respective season except Tritannus and Acheron, who are both imprisoned (though Tritannus returns in one movie). *The Trix are the same as The Dazzlings from EG Rainbow Rocks, The Wubb Girlz from Wow Wow Wubbzy, The Powerpuff Girls, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders from My Little Pony. Navigation Category:Winx Club Villains Category:Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Teams Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Imprisoned Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Partners in Crime Category:Warlords Category:Evil from the Past Category:Necromancers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Envious Category:Oppressors Category:On & Off Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:The Heavy Category:Extravagant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Female Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Siblings Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed